I won't say I'm in love!
by 2spiffy
Summary: Deryn is slowly figuring out she loves Alek though she does not want to admit it.
1. Lovesick

**A/N: This is my first Leviathan story so it might be a little sad! I'm using the song Won't Say I'm in Love from Disneys Hercules! **

**I don't own anything, not Leviathan, not the song, and not Disney...:(**

**Deryn's POV**

_My head is screaming get a grip girl,_

_unless your dying to cry your heart out._

Arrrggghhhh, why was she like this? Why did she get all gooy when he was around? Why did she, heaven help, MELT whenever they touched.

"Dylan wait up!" Alek yelled as he scrambled along the dorsal fin. Barking spiders, of course he caught her off guard so she blushed a deep scarlett, actually she was always off guard whe he was around. Now all she could think about was the way the light reflected off of hhis hair and skin, making him glow.

"Dylan?"

She shook her head to clear it, all these thoughts were going to give her away, that's how Volger knew.

"Aye," she glanced at him, "hello Alek,"

"I'm headed off to egg duty, would you care to join me?" Why did he make it so hard to avoid him? Wait, why did she want to avoid him? It's now like she was falling in LOVE with him or anything. She had a plan and that was not part of it.

Alek stood patiently awaiting an answer.

"Sorry Alek," she took a deep breath trying to clear the fog in her head, the effect of looking into his eyes to long, "I have to feed the bats..." did he look disappointed because she couldn't come, or because whatching the eggs was such a tedious task?

"Oh, well if you're sure..." he began to walk away, " I guess I'll go ask Newkirk!"

That did it, "you know what, the bats can wait," she laughed and Alek grinned.

"Great!"

There it was again, that feeling of falling and then stopping right before you hit the ground. It could only mean one thing she was falling hard and fast for a certain prince.

As Alek and she walked to the egg room she began to remember the stories some of the village girls told during tea and other gatherings. They were the stories of how they fell in love. How when they saw the him they knew he was the one, some said he felt it to, others said he didn't know they exsisted. Though they found it in diffrent ways, they all knew the sweet taste of love. Deryn wanted this for herself. She was a tomboy at heart but she still wanted what every girl did and that had not changed, but she was walking the razors edge, could it not wait?


	2. Fiance

**A/N: Here is a shot at a seacond chapter for the awesome story I wrote! JK! Hope you like it!**

**Alek POV**

Alek grinned, he was glad Dylan agreed to come. He really did not want to sit with Newkirk who always seemed to bring the conversation to himself or to Alek and the fact that he was a clanker, and he had some very exciting news.

"So your princlyness, how long have you been forced to whatch the eggs?" Alek glared at the boy, he knew he hated that nickname, if you could call it that.

" I don't know, the Dr. Barlow didn't say, I hope I can get out of it pretty soon though,".

"So that's why you wanted me to come, because sitting with Newkirk to long kills brain cells!"

"That and the fact that, since he brole one of the eggs, he's banned from ever stepping foot in there for to long!" They both chuckled as they stepped into the boiling hot egg room.

"Barking spiders you could fry an egg in here," Dylan gasped. Alek stared at him, " that was a poor attempt at a joke Dylan," he laughed at his friends confused face.

"Wha, ohhhh, I didn't think about that! I'm funny even when I don't want to be!" With that Dylan plopped to the floor, his back to the wall and pulled out his ever present sketch book.

" Dylan I have something, personal, to show you." He whatched as his friends eyes lit up with curiosity.

"What is it? Do I want to know?" Alek rolled his eyes and pulled out the letter.

"This is a letter from my soon to be fiance!" He grinned awaiting Dylan's most likely exuberant reaction.

**Deryn POV**

She was such a ninny. To really think that a PRINCE could love her. She had constantly told her heart to can it, listened to her brain, but soon her heart had won. She had fallen and now she was sitting there feeling her heart breaking beyond repair.

" You fiance?" She had to ask, had to gather more hope being the idiot she was.

"Not yet, but soon! Her name is Lily, she is the most beautiful girl I know! As soon as this stupid war is over I'm asking for her hand, oh, you're the only one who knows so you must'nt tell a soul. Agreed?"

"Of course Alek. I'm happy for you." Her voice was flat, void, carefully controled. She could'nt let anything out, not untill she was only. She was the only one who knew of her love, she could quietly heal her heart, make it as whole as she could. She wished she had someone to hate, the girl, Alek, anyone but herself, but of course it was her fault for falling for him. She would just have to live with the pain, still be his friend.

_At least out loud I won't say I'm in love._


End file.
